This invention relates generally to a method of detecting and analyzing vapor samples, and more particularly, to a method of detecting and analyzing vapor samples in near real time, i.e., on the order of two minutes, using aerosol adsorption.
There is a growing need for detection systems that can aid in verifying compliance with established arms control treaties and/or detect installations that violate such treaties. Ideally, these systems should be mobile so they can be positioned to unambiguously identify a signature source. These systems must be highly sensitive because the measurements must be made from a distance or the source may be shielded or otherwise disguised.
Prior art detection systems have generally fallen into two categories: remote optical sensing and gas sampling. It has been found that these systems have not been as effective as desired in detecting vapor samples having low gas concentrations. Attempts to enhance the detection sensitivity of such prior art detection systems have included using very long single beam paths, multiple beam paths or high powered light sources for the remote optical sensing systems and adsorption/desorption mechanisms or other preconcentration methods for the gas sampling systems. While these methods have increased detection sensitivity, they have otherwise limited the performance capabilities of prior art detection systems.
While very long single beam paths, multiple beam paths or high powered light sources have increased the amount of information in the radiation signal available to the sensors used in remote optical sensing systems, such beam paths and light sources have otherwise limited the mobility of such systems. This is due to space and/or power requirements such systems demand. Such remote optical sensing systems generally must be maintained at remote testing locations or in large mobile units. Alternatively, prior art gas sampling systems that use adsorption/desorption mechanisms or other preconcentration methods to increase detection sensitivity are considered more mobile as compared with the above-discussed remote optical sensing systems. However, while the use of adsorption/desorption mechanisms or other preconcentration methods can increase detection sensitivity, analysis times are also increased.
Thus, there exists a need to improve detection sensitivity of vapor sample detection systems while increasing such detection systems' mobility. There is a further need to provide a detection system to detect and analyze vapor samples in near real time.
Accordingly, a first objective of the present invention is to provide an improved vapor sample detection system with high detection sensitivity.
A further objective is to provide an improved vapor sample detection system that detects and analyzes vapor samples in near real time, i.e. on the order of two minutes.
Yet another objective is to provide an improved vapor sample detection system that is mobile.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.